powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (MMPR)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by the''Pirate Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the ''Mighty Morphin' Pirate Rangers (2013) series page as well as the team page of the Pirate Rangers. Transformation Devices X Morphers Main article: X Morphers The X Morphers allow the Pirate Rangers to Morph into their costumes or other Ranger forms. Silver Cellular Main article: Silver Cellular The Silver Cellular allows Theo Oakley to morph into Pirate Silver or other Ranger forms. Multi-Use Devices Ranger Keys Main Article: Ranger Keys The Ranger Keys are physical manifestations of the powers of the prior Power Rangers teams which were lost and scattered across space following the defeat of the first Zangack invasion at the climax of the Legendary Battle. In addition to using them to assume the forms and power of past Rangers, the Pirate Rangers can also use them to further enhance their own Final Strike attacks. Sidearms (Mega Weapons) The Mega Weapons are the sidearms of the Pirate Rangers. When a Legendary Ranger Mode is initiated, the Mega Weapons are able to transform with the Rangers into the weapons of whatever Ranger team they become. Without them, the Pirate Rangers have to use the teams that specialize in hand-to-hand combat. When in their normal form, the Mega weapons are able to initiate one of several finishing moves unique to the Gokaigers called Final Strike which are triggered by pressing the MMPR logo to raise the weapons' Key Locks out of their slot and inserting a ranger key into the lock. out of their slot and inserting a ranger key into the locks. Mega Saber Mega Saber: The Mega Saber is the Pirate Rangers' primary melee-combat sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook and a key lock in the back of the blade triggered by pressing the MMPR logo on its hilt. It's Final Strike attack is the Mega Strike '''where a Ranger Key is inserted into the key lock mounted behind the blade, allowing the Mega Saber to perform either an energized slash or fire an energy blade by swinging the sword. In battle Pirate Blue and Pirate Yellow will typically trade their Mega Blasters with Pirate Green and Pink for their Mega Sabers. Mega Blaster '''Mega Blaster: The Mega Blaster is the Pirate Rangers' primary ranged-combat sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. Unlike the firearms of other Rangers teams and keeping with Pirate Rangers' pirate motif, the Mega Blaster fires energized metal balls instead of laser blasts. In battle, Pirate Green and Pink will typically trade their Gokai Sabers with Pirate Blue and Pirate Yellow for dual Blasters. By pressing the MMPR logo on the gun's underbelly near the trigger guard, a key lock is raises up; allowing a Ranger Key to be inserted into it to fire a supercharged bullet called the Mega Blast Final Strike. The Mega Blaster's power can be enhanced even further by utilizing them in tandem with the Mega Sabers in the Mega Blast and Strike '''Final Strike where two keys, one for each weapon are utilized to perform a Mega Blast augmented with a Mega Strike energy blade flung from the Mega Sabers. In addition to '''Blast and Strike, the Mega Blasters can be used with the Mega Sabers in the team finisher Mega Scramble; where Pirate Blue and Pirate Yellow each perform a double Mega Strike, Pirate Green and Pink each perform a double Mega Blast, and Pirate Red performs a Blast and Strike. Silver Spear Silver Spear: The Silver Spear is Pirate Silver's personal weapon, able to change from its trident-like Spear Mode to either the rifle-like Blaster Mode or the Gold Mode-exclusive Anchor Mode. Team Cannons Boat Blaster The Boat Blaster is a double-barreled heavy cannon in the shape of the S.S. Galleon. It is created by Zeke after tinkering with the Mega Blasters to use more than one Ranger Key per weapon. At first, he was only able to create the handle with two barrels and five key locks, but per Theo's suggestion and comparison with the Zeo Rangers' Zeo Cannon, he uses the Legendary Power of the Zeo Rangers and after turning all five keys, they transform it into the Boat Blaster. In it's default state, the "sail" lays flat against the "deck" and the key locks swivel to the side to resemble cannon ports. If no Ranger Keys are inserted, the Boat Blaster can be used as a double barreled machinegun with greater firepower than all five Mega Blasters combined. To access the finisher state, the black lever underneath is pulled back akin to a pump-action shotgun, deploying the sail and locks upward. Once five Ranger Keys have been set into the key locks, it is able to a fire an energy blast in the shape of the S.S. Galleon's bow called Rising Strike that rams through the opponent. Inventory Main article: Arsenal (MMPR) Morpher *X Morpher *Silver Cellular Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Keys Sidearms *Mega Weapons **Mega Sabre **Mega Blaster *Silver Spear Team Cannons *Boat Blaster Category:MMPR (2013) Category:Arsenal